boarischfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vorlage:Infobox Ort in Österreich (Südmittelbairisch)
}} | } | }}' } |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" | colspan="2" style="font-weight:bold; padding-left:8px; border-top:solid 1px #bbb;" | |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" style="text-align: center;" }| colspan="2" Karte Österreich.png}}}|299x299px|Bild } | } }} }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" | colspan="2" style="font-weight:bold; padding-left:8px; border-top:solid 1px #bbb;" | |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" style="text-align: center;" | style="width: 50%;" | } | } < 1 or 0 } > 100 | 100 | } }}px|Wappen von }}} | fejt noh}} | align="center" style="width: 50%;" | } | 180px|Ésterreichkoschten, Pósizión vah } | } | }} hervurghóom | } | } | } | }} |pos_y = } + } / 60 - 49.2 ) * (100 / (46.3 - 49.2))}} |pos_x = } + } / 60 - 9.4) * (100 / (17.2 - 9.4))}} |map = Map of Austria at city location empty.png |mapsize_x = 180 |mapsize_y = 108 |maptext = Ésterreichkórschten, Pósizión vah }}} hervurghóom |warning = 180px|Kóordinaaten ausserhoib vam dórstejbórn Bereich }} | 180px|Koschten fejt }} }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#abcdef; border:1px solid #bbb;" | Baasisdaaten |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" | colspan="2" style="font-weight:bold; padding-left:8px; border-top:solid 1px #bbb;" | |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" style="text-align: left;" | 'Bundeslond: || } | Soizburg = Soizburg | Tirol = Tiarói | Wien = Wéan | Oberösterreich = Owerésterreich | #default = } }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" } | '''Pólitischer Bezirk: } | } | } | } | } }} }} } | ( }) }} }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" | colspan="2" style="font-weight:bold; padding-left:8px; border-top:solid 1px #bbb;" | |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" style="text-align: left;" } | Flächen: }}} km² }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" } | Hejchen: } m i. A. }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" | colspan="2" style="font-weight:bold; padding-left:8px; border-top:solid 1px #bbb;" | |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" style="text-align: left;" | Eihwóoner: || } > 0 and 0 } < 10000 | } round 0}} | }}} }} } | }}} | 1|2|4|8|9|10|11|12 = ( }}}) | 3|5|6|7 = ( }}}) | #default = Stand bitte im Format JJJJ-MM-TT, z. B. 2005-12-31 }} }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" } | Gästebétten: } }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" } | Nachtigungen: } pró Jáur }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" } | Bevéjkarungsdichten: } / } round 0}} Eihwóoner pró km² }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" | colspan="2" style="font-weight:bold; padding-left:8px; border-top:solid 1px #bbb;" | |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" style="text-align: left;" } | Póstloatzoi }}} | } | | n }}: } }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" } | Vurwoi }}} | } | | n }}: } }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" } | Gmóandkénnziffer: } }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" style="display: none;" } | class="metadata-label" NUTS-Región: } }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" style="display: none;" } | class="metadata-label" UN/LOCODE: } }}|- class="hintergrundfarbe2" | colspan="2" style="font-weight:bold; padding-left:8px; border-top:solid 1px #bbb;" | |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" style="text-align: left;" } } | Gmóandvawoitung: } | } | } } } | } | }} }} | }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" } | Webseiten: } }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#abcdef; border:1px solid #bbb;" | Pólitik |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" } | } | Bürgermeister = Burgermóaster/rin | #default = } | } | } | } | Burgermóaster }} }} }}: } }}} | ÖVP = (ÖVP) | SPÖ = (SPÖ) | FPÖ = (FPÖ) | BZÖ = (BZÖ) | #default = } | ( }) }} }} }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" style="vertical-align: top;" } | Gmóahráut: }|( })}} }| ( } Mitglieder)}} } }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" | colspan="2" style="font-weight:bold; padding-left:8px; border-top:solid 1px #bbb;" | |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" }| ! colspan="2" } | } | Láug } | = Gmóand | #default = vah da } }} } | } | }} }} class="hintergrundfarbe2" style="text-align: center;" colspan="2" Karte Österreich.png}}}|299x299px| } | } | Karte }} }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" style="text-align: center;" }| colspan="2" Karte Österreich.png}}}|299x299px|Bild } | } }} }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" style="text-align: center;" }| colspan="2" Karte Österreich.png}}}|299x299px|Bild } | } }} }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" style="text-align: center;" }| colspan="2" Karte Österreich.png}}}|299x299px|Bild } | } }} }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" style="text-align: center;" }| colspan="2" Karte Österreich.png}}}|299x299px|Bild } | } }} }} |- class="hintergrundfarbe2" style="text-align: center;" }| colspan="2" Karte Österreich.png}}}|299x299px|Bild } | } }} }} |} | | } | Burgenland = Kategorie:Ort im Burgenland | Kärnten = Kategorie:Ort in Kärntn | Niederösterreich = Kategorie:Ort in Niederösterreich | Oberösterreich = Kategorie:Ort in Oberösterreich | Salzburg = Kategorie:Ort im Land Salzburg | Steiermark = Kategorie:Ort in der Steiermark | Tirol = Kategorie:Ort in Tirol | Vorarlberg = Kategorie:Ort in Vorarlberg }} }} Dia Infóbóx stómmb im weesentlichen aus da deitschen Wikipedia, vgl. de:Vorlage:Infobox Ort in Österreich. Ausserdoah Nid brauchte Zeiln und Kómentaare (oiss vah ) sóiderschten nouch'm Eihfyng inn Artiké gléscht wern, um an Quejtext nid unnédig aufzblaan und nouchfóigerschte Beorweitungen zan daleichtern. D' fejherschten Óhgoum wernd autómaatisch ausbléndt óder mid sinnvóie Standardwerschtt blégg. Nouch'm Eihbauh vah ner nóichen Infóbóx mid da autómaatisch dazeiggen Korschten bittschéh priaffm, ób dia oide Lougbunktkorschten nóh in ónnerne Artikén óder ónnerschtsprouching Wikipedias vowendt werscht. Is dés nid da Foi, sóiderscht a Schnejléschóhtroug gstejd wern, wei siehst mittelfristig tausende vah dia vaweisten Open-Geodb-Korschten zruckébleimd. Ort in Österreich (Südmittelbairisch) Österreich Kategorie:Vorlage:Österreich